


Recollections

by JustKorppi



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKorppi/pseuds/JustKorppi
Summary: Artemis takes a walk on Solstice night, triggering memories of the past.
Relationships: Artemis/Atalanta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Recollections

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the LO Discord November fanfiction contest.  
> I want to give the BIGGEST thanks to Myth_is_a_Mirror and roselessthorn for betaing my first work ever.

Under a full moon, the goddess of the hunt danced through the trees. Despite the longest shift of the year, she felt excited. Restless. The energy of winter solstice always made her so. 

Winding along the forest’s edge, she paused. The trees opened to reveal a clearing with a modest fire. A hunter’s fire. On a still night, it gave no smoke. Smirking, Artemis started toward the fire seeking a kindred spirit. A sound stopped her. 

“Ohhhhhh,” a soft moan came from the other side of the kindling. 

_Lovers._ Her purple cheeks blazed indigo on a quiet huff. How irresponsible these two were, embracing here in the wilds where anyone could come upon them! 

_You aren’t just anyone,_ the voice in her head reminded her. _Perhaps they have nowhere else to go…_ She grimaced and the voice grew bitter. _You once spent a solstice under the moon in another’s arms..._

Unbidden images flashed through her mind, as her heart settled somewhere near her navel. 

_Red berries staining rosy lips. Mischievous hazel eyes. “I’ve almost caught you, Arty!” A foot race through a field on a cold, misty morning, their breathing heavy. Delighted giggles as they fell into each other’s embrace. The delicate feel of her pulse as she ran her lips along Atalanta’s throat. The softness of skin as violet fingertips climbed alabaster thighs. A moan, a cry, a wicked smile._

_Golden apples rolling by sandaled feet. Hazel eyes again, puffy and red-rimmed. “I thought I was clever,” she sobbed. “No one could beat me! I didn’t want this!” A wedding in the distance, the bride’s smile not reaching her eyes. The feeling of lead in her belly and the sharp pain in her chest. Tears stinging her eyes as she turned away, feeling as she’d never smile again._

A soft sigh brought Artemis out of her reverie. Was it she who made the noise? No, the mortals enjoyed their afterglow. 

“I love you,” he whispered. The girl smiled and pulled him close, kissing him softly. 

Artemis did sigh this time. _You made your choice when you turned away. It’s been four mortal lifetimes._ She shook her head, trying to knock loose the memories. 

The breeze tickled her neck, and she closed her eyes. Goosebumps appeared along her arms. 

“I love you, Arty.” 

Lilac eyes flew open, and she searched the dark. There was nothing else besides the now sleeping mortals, the crackling fire, and the dark woods.

 _You imagined it, girl,_ the voice mocked her. _She’s not there. She wouldn’t be. You_ left, _remember?_

“I shouldn’t have,” she whispered. “Not when I loved her. Not when she loved me...” Closing her eyes, she let the tears fall. The wind picked up, kissing her eyelids and drying her cheeks. As tears streamed like a river, she whispered again, “I love you, Ata. Always will. I’m sorry.” 

With a sad smile, she turned from the fire and continued through the forest. Her gait slowed, footsteps heavy on a cold winter’s night.


End file.
